Kurotsuki Mika
Mika Kurotsuki (黒月美香, Kurotsuki Mika ) is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Orionwitchon deviantART. She is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure , who works under the spying division . Background Orionwitch (talk) 03:33, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Mika was born in Tsukigakure , the brother village of Getsugakure , this village was just starting to create the ninja system to match the other great ninja countries under the orders of Tsuki Mangetsu , alongisde with Toboe Kurotsuki , Mika's parents. They knew the best way to start making progress was making close relations with the big ninja villages , this included mostly Sunagakure and Konohagakure. During one of Mika's visit to Sunagakure her village was destroyed by an the army of Getsugakure with the help of Kumogakure , due the fear Tsukigakure would become a powerful ninja nation in the future. Thanks to previous diplomatic relations between her father and Hiruzen Sarutobi , he requested the Fourth Kazekage to send Mika to Konohagakure to continue her ninja training. Mika was a really scared and lonely child growing up , to the point she will not aproach other kids unless requested by Uzuki Yūgao , her only realtive in the village , her mentor and guardian . She was the first who noticed Mika's abillitie to retreat and gather information along with her unique jutsu the Mangetsu ( ''満月) , this jutsu allows Mika to control the water flow inside someone else's body , since is a really inmature jutsu due to her lack of training with other members of Tsukigakure , she can only control part of the emotions of her victim , even controlling the trust they have towards her , making it easier to gain information she needs . Mika was placed in the spying division of anbu due her unique abilitie , despite the fact she wasn't strong enough to become one . Uzuki Yūgao was in charge of her hard training , until she could meet up the anbu expectations , since Danzō convinced the third Hokage that Mika's ''Mangetsu ''was a valuable tool to gain the knowlegde they needed from other nations and control future attacks on Konoha . During her years in Konohagakure Mika learned how to get closer to people thanks to the confidence she gained in the nabu squad . Her first and best friend is Hinata. Personality Mika has a calm and caring personality , she avoids unnecessary fighting and tries to make herself stronger each day. She has trouble controling her rage during real fights , reaching a state where she looses her mind completely specially if someone close to her gets wounded . She can be really stubborn , and will try to make jutsus her own way . She can be really goofy if given the chance. Appearance Mika is fair-skinned, with bright red eyes. Her signature trait is her long black hair, with a asimetric bangs due a cut she got on her forehead during a mission , she kept her hair this way as a constant reminder of how her reckleness can end up killing her . Mika was often mistaked by an Uchiha due her eyes , which would make her unconfortable all the time . Abilities Taijutsu Mika was born with really flexible joints making her extremely elastic but not strong enough to master taijutsu as she was still a genin. thanks to her training she learned how to use her body's flexibilitie in advantage using speed more then strength. Kekkei Genkai She is the only known person to this day to be able to use ''Mangetsu , the body's water controling technique. Due the lack of information about this jutsu is really hard to tell it's true power. Ninjutsu Mika is very skilled using water/air chakra release . Genjutsu Mika is always gathering new information about genjutsu , since in her own opinion the best way to death someone is defeating his mind first. Thanks to her abilitie to sense people's feelings with Mangetsu she can use the information to use her genjutsu taiinchou (太陰潮 ,''lunar tide) , '' using this jutsu mika can revive the victim's worst memory and make them feel the exact thing they did when they lived it making the sensation even more intense usually making the oponent paralise or loose it's will of fighting. Status Part I There is not much avalable information about her during this period of time , still is uncertain the real circumstances why she was requested to come to Konohagakure. Part II Most of her spying work is under the classified papperwork back in Konoha Naruto : The last Her afiliation to Konoha reamins the same , yet she prefers to travel and ins't her home as usual as she used to be. Relationship with Gaara Mika met Gaara during her visit to Sunagakure. Trivia * Mika's hobbies are reading and playing the Kokyū * Her favorite food is Tonkatsu , her least favorite is celery * According to her she has broke her right ankle atleast 5 times already due her lack of streght in her joints. * She enjoy fishing and cooking when she has enough time Reference Orionwitch's Deviantart Category:DRAFT